


Marriage Material

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: Adena comes down with a cold and Kat tries hard to be a good caregiver.





	Marriage Material

   Kat sent Adena a good morning text right after she woke up, at seven o’clock. Adena replied two and a half hours later, which was very unlike her.

   _Good morning, love,_ she said. _Sorry for the delay, I just woke up._ There was a stuck-out tongue emoji next to the last sentence.

   Kat frowned at the information, seated at her desk at work. Adena definitely wasn’t one to sleep in late, let alone on weekdays.

   _Everything okay?,_ she asked.

   _Yeah,_ Adena answered almost immediately, _I just have an annoying little cold._

   Kat’s heart clenched once she read the last word. She knew that Adena never made a big deal out of things like that, so, even if the woman had a 104 F fever at the moment, she wouldn’t alarm Kat by letting her know.

   _I’m coming by after work to be your human teddy bear,_ Kat assured her girlfriend, _don’t you worry._

 – 

   Adena had gotten sick thanks to yesterday’s storm; the kind that catches people off guard in the spring.

   Kat got to her apartment – after spending the entire day thinking about how she was probably feeling – and found her on the couch with her laptop on her thighs. The youngest didn’t have to ask what was that about; she knew Adena well enough to be sure that the woman couldn’t distance herself from work for more than a couple of hours. She was quite different from Kat when it came to that, honestly. Kat loved her job – and her workplace even more –, but sometimes she would be tempted to call in sick at the first sneeze.

\- Babe – Kat complained, almost maternally, sitting over one leg on the couch beside Adena. – Give yourself a break.

   Adena looked at her, seeming to be pondering about whether to put her laptop aside or not. She was sniffling, clearly given a stuffy nose, but she had no box of tissues near her. The tip of her nose was reddish, she looked tired in general and she was just too stubborn to admit that she was sick.

\- Come on, put that away – Kat tilted her head towards Adena’s laptop.

\- Fine, _Mom_ – the woman teased with a smirk, finally setting her laptop onto the coffee table.

\- Now, where are your saline drops? – Kat asked, already in motion to go get the small bottle.

\- In my room, I think.

   Adena was definitely not used to people doing things for her, but Kat didn’t mind. She wanted to take care of her girlfriend and watch her sleep peacefully while stroking her hair, just like Adena often did to her.

   Once Adena was breathing fine again, Kat welcomed her on her lap. She wanted to kiss her, badly, but Adena kept playfully pulling her head back.

\- Don’t be cruel, I missed you – Kat pouted.

\- I don’t want you to catch my cold, honey, that’s all.

  Kat shrugged.

\- Eh, I’ll live dangerously just this once – and then she leaned in to kiss Adena, who chuckled briefly against her lips before engaging on the kiss.

   As Kat was kissing Adena, her heart clenched again. The skin of the woman’s face was unusually hot.

\- Poor thing, you’re burning up – Kat slid a thumb over one of Adena’s cheeks.

\- Nah, I wouldn’t say burning up. I’m just a little warm – Adena’s tone softened. – And it’s probably because you’re here.

   It was Kat’s turn to chuckle. She kissed her once more, going down to the side of her neck – because how could she not? –, and the skin there was even hotter, which scared Kat significantly.

\- Okay, I’m going on a hunt for a box of Tylenol or something now, excuse me. You stay put right here, missy.

   Adena obeyed, lying on the couch but most likely rolling her eyes like a teenager. Kat got back to the living room a minute later, medicine in hand.

\- I didn’t know about this overprotective side of yours – Adena said, finally caving in to a smile as she took the pill and a glass of water from Kat’s hands. – I have to admit, I like it.

   Kat’s core warmed and she grinned, leaning in to kiss Adena again once the woman swallowed her pill. Something about taking care of a loved one like that was spiritually refreshing and Kat was only getting to really know that feeling now.

\- It feels good to have someone to overprotect, at last – she pressed another kiss to Adena’s lips. – And while we’re at it, what do you say I make you the vegetable soup my mom used to make me whenever I got sick?

   Adena gave her an incredulous smile.

\- _You_ know how to make vegetable soup?

\- Well, kind of. I learned by osmosis. Never actually made it before, but I remember watching my mom making it. So, pretty please, can I try and make it for you? I promise I won’t burn down your kitchen.

   Adena laughed, putting her arms around Kat’s neck as if she was the cutest human being alive.

\- I’m sure I’ll love it.

   With that, they both went to the kitchen – Adena insisted that she was feeling better enough to watch Kat cook. It was in fact the easiest soup to make, having basically diced potatoes and carrots and a bit of rice, but even so, Kat payed extra attention to what she was doing. She didn’t want to put too much salt or too much water in it. She wanted it to be perfect and have some kind of healing power over Adena.

\- I’m seriously amazed by my cooking abilities – Kat half joked once they were on Adena’s bed a few minutes later. Two plates of soup were set on a tray between them. It indeed tasted just like her mother’s.

   Adena laughed again, resting her head onto Kat’s shoulder.

\- It really is delicious, baby, thank you. And I might be enjoying the idea of being babysat a bit too much now.

   Kat smiled at the confession and kissed Adena’s forehead. She would never get tired of pampering her like that.

   After they ate, Kat convinced Adena to watch a few episodes of an Argentinian soap-opera with her, one that she was currently addicted to.

\- It’s total chick flick – Kat informed once she turned on the subtitles on Adena’s laptop –, but there’s a super cute lesbian couple in it, so _yay._

\- Hey, I very much enjoy chick flicks, too – Adena snuggled up to Kat’s side in bed. – One can’t possibly watch only documentaries, you know.

   Adena started yawning pretty soon, though, still comfortably glued to Kat’s side. Kat lowered the volume once she realized that Adena was spending more time with her eyes closed than with them open. She watched a couple more episodes, gazing away from the screen to look at her sleeping sweetheart every other minute. Her hand didn’t stop caressing Adena’s forearm once.

   They fell asleep in each other’s arms and Kat woke up the next morning – before Adena again, surprisingly – with a slightly sore throat. She smiled as she got carefully out of bed to go make Adena and herself some breakfast. She didn’t regret kissing Adena the day before as if there would be no tomorrow, not one bit.

   She made waffles, filled two glasses with freshly squeezed orange juice, put three different flavors of jam and a bunch of green grapes onto the same tray they had dinner on the night before and took it all back to the bed.

\- Good morning – she murmured with a grin as she noticed that Adena was slowly waking up.

\- Good morning – the woman replied just as softly, smiling as well. – I thought you had gone to work already.

\- No way. I would never leave without a goodbye kiss – Kat pressed her lips briefly onto Adena’s. – Are you feeling better?

\- Honestly, it’s almost like I’ve never been sick.

   Kat took a good look at her girlfriend. Her eyes were gleaming once again, she didn’t sound like she had a stuffy nose anymore. Basically, she in fact seemed much better.

\- Wow, sweetie, that looks amazing – Adena looked down at the breakfast tray, smiling still. – First dinner, then breakfast? Talk about marriage material.

   Even though that was clearly a joke, Kat’s cheeks began burning up, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was probably coming down with a cold herself. Although, before she could say something like “you would do the same for me”, a sneeze came out of her, too fast for her to think about turning her head away or covering her mouth.

\- Oh, no – she said, rather dramatically, once she realized she had sneezed right onto all the food. – Kill me. Kill me now.

   Adena simply threw her head back and laughed, hard. Then, she grabbed a tissue from the box that Kat had put on her nightstand and handed it to the girl.

\- I guess that’ll teach you to not kiss me when I have a cold. Now, I’m sure we can find something on here that’s not…

\- Covered in snot? – Kat blew her nose – Yeah, I don’t think so.

   Adena thought about her options for a moment, though, and grabbed a grape that was well hidden in the back of the bunch.

\- Best breakfast ever – she said as she finished chewing.

   Kat’s heart warmed at that and she chuckled.

\- Nice try, but I wanna take you out for a real, non-contaminated breakfast.

\- Okay – Adena smiled, stepping out of bed. – If we go right now, you probably won’t be late for work.

   Kat’s eyebrows arched at the end of the last sentence.

\- What do you mean “work”? – she pulled Adena to her lap, giving her a less brief kiss than the last one – I’ll call in sick in about an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite things about Kadena is that they're so mundane! (To me that's the greatest compliment that a person can give to a character in a TV show.) I can really see them taking care of each other like that, in any given day, like any given happy couple, and it's just so cute!
> 
> Ps: my fellow Latin-American readers! Do any of you watch Las Estrellas? (The Argentinian soap-opera mentioned in the story.) If so, let's fangirl about Flor and Jazmín together *-*


End file.
